Stegoceratops
(Screen and concept art only) |game = Jurassic World: The Game LEGO Jurassic World (screen only) Jurassic World: Alive Jurassic World Evolution |toy = Jurassic World }} Stegoceratops is a hybrid of Stegosaurus, Triceratops, a beetle and a snake. Despite appearing in the toy line and game adaptation of , it did not appear in the film itself. Movies= Story Stegoceratops is seen on one of the computer monitors inside the Hammond Creation Lab, but it is unknown if it was ever created. StegoceratopsMoviescreen.jpg|Computer screen with Stegoceratops on it. ( ) StegoceratopsMovie.jpg |-|Games= ''Jurassic World: The Game ''see Stegoceratops/JW: TG Stegoceratops appears in Jurassic World: The Game. It appears as an opponent in one of the Battle Stages of Jurassic World: The Game. It was originally unavailable to obtain until June 10, 2015, only appearing in a battle stage. It can be created by fusing both a Level 40 Stegosaurus and a Level 40 Triceratops. Upon this fusing, it will be purchasable in the game's market. Before the update on June 10, 2015 Stegoceratops had a nasal horn and a frill like Triceratops until this later update changed it to resemble how it looked in the concept art of Jurassic World. 11875578_955083934549651_963700843_n.jpg|Base Form Stegoceratops 11377400_1578367572428553_1209799166_n.jpg Https3A2F2F40mediatumblrcom2F6de98b9446378a7d50c6dafdbc53978c2Ftumblrnusni55BA11t1zykro11280.jpg baseformstegoceratops.jpg JWStegocera.jpg|Level 20 Stegoceratops 14720359_1763230410593803_1412118592138883943_n.jpg|Level 30 StegoceratopsJW.jpg|Fully maxed Stegoceratops Stegoceratops-0.jpg|Level 29 Stegoceratops with an older model, one depicting horns that closer resemble Triceratops. 11288167_1007252132626286_1054389435_n.jpg 11333459 1460696637578220 1856370884 n.jpg Https3A2F2F41.media.tumblr.com2F299ebdbc234ae18160a92dcf82dc3ef42Ftumblr nxmzpjcRNK1ubrmwyo8 1280.png Jurassic World The Game (31).jpg CJj2twSUcAAX3dz.png Stegoceratops Card.png ''LEGO Jurassic World ''Stegoceratops' appears in the level "Main Street Showdown" on a computer screen inside the Hammond Creation Lab like in the film. Gray Mitchell it on the computer screen and comments that it is not a real dinosaur. The player can potentially create the Stegoceratops in the Dinosaur Customizer if they have the DNA of Triceratops and Stegosaurus. Screenshot_2018-11-08_at_10.53.55_PM.png Screenshot 2018-11-08 at 10.49.32 PM.png ''Jurassic World: Alive ''see Stegoceratops/JW: A Stegoceratops is featured in Jurassic World: Alive. Strangely, this version looks very different from how it is usually portrayed in JP Media, with a head looking more like Triceratops than a Nasutoceratops. 58C6023C-0670-41D5-B51D-82DC81726EB3.png Stegoceratops.png StegoceratopsAliverender.png ''Jurassic World Evolution ''see Stegoceratops/JW: E Stegoceratops was added to Jurassic World: Evolution through the Secrets of Dr. Wu DLC. Again, like how it was portrayed in Jurassic World: Alive, the head looks more like one of a Triceratops rather than a Nasutoceratops. JWESpikyStegoceratops.png Stegoceratops jwe.png Screenshot 2018-11-15 at 1.39.55 PM.png Screenshot 2018-11-15 at 1.40.00 PM.png Screenshot 2018-11-15 at 1.40.03 PM.png Screenshot 2018-11-15 at 1.40.07 PM.png Jurassic-World-Evolution-Stegoceratops.jpg Jurassic-World-Evolution-Stegoceratops-2-900x507.jpg Stegoceratops Icon JWE.png Stegaceratops_4_1080.jpg |-|Toys= Jurassic World A figure of Stegoceratops is a part of Hasbro's Jurassic World toy line. Pressing down on its thagomizer causes its head to jut forward in a ramming motion. There two skin variations of the toy with one being dark green and the other being brown.JPToys - New Pictures and More! (May 8, 2015) Retrieved from http://www.jptoys.com/index.php/2015/05/08/608-new-pictures-and-more Jurassic-world-basic-figure-stegosaurus.jpg|Dark Green variant. Stegoceratopsbrown.jpg|Brown variant. Jurassic World: Dino Hybrid Stegoceratops is part of the Jurassic World: Dino Hybrid toy line. It seems to be based on a level 40 Stegoceratops from Jurassic World: The Game. It will be available as one of the Basher and Biter figures, retooled from Stegoceratops. Tfstegoceratops.jpg HybridStegoceratopsBox.jpg HybridStegoceratopsLoose.jpg Behind The Scenes .]] Stegoceratops was originally supposed to physically appear in the film in a scene where Owen Grady and Claire Dearing encountered it in the jungle, discovering that Dr. Henry Wu was making more hybrids in secret, but it was cut when the script was being written, due to Colin Trevorrow's son saying that if they had Stegoceratops along with Indominus rex, the I. rex would feel less special.Empie Magazine - Empire Spoiler Podcast: Ten Secrets Of Jurassic World Retrieved from http://www.empireonline.com/features/secrets-of-jurassic-world According to early designs of the hybrids shown on the Creation Lab's computer monitor in Jurassic World, the beetle used in its creation gives it "exo-skeletal sic armour". Furthermore, one of the renderings says "GENE ASSET ID OWL #092345.435" which suggests that the film version of Stegoceratops might have owl DNA, though since this was never used in the film, it is unknown if this is canon. It also two different code names; these being "STEG.235" and "STEGA.324A-1", but these were ultimately never used and the computer screen in the final film instead shows "TRX REX.345-ALPHA" like with Indominus rex and the Pachycephalosaur-theropod hybrid.http://www.rudyvessup.com/jurassic-world-hidden-lab-ui It is similar to an animal from a movie called , in which there is a creature that had identical traits like the hybrid. Coincidentally, it is also called Stegoceratops. Despite it being part Triceratops, the face and horns resembles Nasutoceratops. Its frill appears to have been based on a hypothetical restoration of Triceratops by Nobu Tamura, although the frill on the Level 40 Stegoceratops from Jurassic World: The Game looks more like a Styracosaurus frill, not a Triceratops frill or a Nasutoceratops frill. Concept art V01_profile-Stegoceratops.jpg stegoceratops_v01_004_B.jpg V01_004_B_Pose_Color_B.jpg Setgoceratopsmodel.png|Unused rendering of Stegoceratops for Jurassic World Trivia * The Stegoceratops appears in LEGO Jurassic World: The Indominus Escape. It appears as one of the dinosaurs that assists Owen Grady, Claire Dearing, and the Asset Containment Unit in corralling the Indominus rex. References Navigation fr:Stegoceratops es:Stegoceratops Category:Dinosaur hybrids Category:Dinosaurs Cut From Jurassic World Category:Jurassic World: Alive hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Fictional creatures Category:Ornithischia Category:Jurassic World: The Game dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World: The Game Hybrids Category:Jurassic World: Evolution dinosaurs